Love Thy Neighbour
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Great friends, nice landlady, a two page-column solely dedicated to her writings about Kaitou Kid, the bubbly and passionate journalist Nakamori Aoko, couldn't ask for a better life. Or maybe it could have been even better, if this particular neighbour of hers wasn't such an asshole jerk sometimes. Neighbour!AU
1. Chapter 1

Love Thy Neighbour

Great friends, nice landlady, a two page-column solely dedicated to her writings about Kaitou Kid, the bubbly and passionate journalist Nakamori Aoko, couldn't ask for a better life. Or maybe it could have been even better, if this particular neighbour of hers wasn't such an asshole jerk sometimes. AU

* * *

Having to live alone in a rented apartment in the middle of Tokyo, Aoko was worried about several issues regarding privacy and most importantly, safety.

Aoko's landlady did mention that each house was protected with the best break-in protection, and that she didn't have to worry about any burglars at least. Even so, all her neighbours staying in this two-floor rental apartment building had always been close-knitted and warm, and that everyone would offer a helping hand when there was a crisis.

But the landlady had missed out two points.

One. She didn't mention _cat_ burglars.

Two. _All_ the neighbours didn't include the one who was living next to hers.

It was a cool evening when Aoko reached home from her food shopping after her busy day at work. When she unlocked the door to her apartment, everything was all in order like she expected, except for one thing.

A tall lamp by her fish tank had been toppled over. She wasn't all too worried for a moment as she was casually comforting herself like, _oh I must have forgotten to close the window and the wind blew by,_ but what caused her to give a loud shriek was a small figure that suddenly dashed towards her in the darkness and out of her house.

She dropped her bags and rushed out, just in time to see a white cat jumping into the window that was next to hers.

Two seconds later, she heard a yell coming from the same exact window.

A man burst out of the door in an instant, his hand carrying his pillow and a _far-too-familiar-looking_ goldfish was resting on it. And before Aoko could stop him when she realized something was wrong, he already gave a tossing gesture and something flew out from the corridor of the second-storey building they were staying in.

The pillow was still in his hands. The goldfish was gone.

Aoko slammed her hands on the railings and stared onto the ground. Not after one second of confirmation, she sprinted into her room, switched on her lights and realized her precious fish tank was indeed, missing of one goldfish.

She was too stunned to move.

"Meow."

"How many times must I tell you to stop bringing these hideous creatures back home?! God damn it. This pillow is ruined, and it's my favourite one."

She couldn't believe she just overheard such... an irresponsible and despicable conversation outside her door, even if it was technically between a human and a cat.

"It's my favourite goldfish too!" Aoko screamed into her tank and stomped out to the corridor again.

The man and the cat stared at her.

"You killed my goldfish!" Aoko glowered.

"Your goldfish ruined my favourite pillow." He nonchalantly pointed at a stain.

"Who cares about your pillow?!"

"And who cares about your goldfish?"

Aoko wanted to wrap her fingers around that man's neck right now.

"What's wrong?"

Their attention was briefly moved away from each other and onto the landlady that was climbing up the stairs. She gave a puzzling look before a look of happiness flashed across her face.

"Kaito-kun! It's rare to see you around this timing!"

"I'm free from work today."

"Now that both of you two are here at the same timing for once, let me officially introduce you." The landlady smiled at Aoko and the latter's boiling anger went away instantly. She couldn't stay angry when someone looked at her so sincerely like that.

"This is Kuroba Kaito. He's been staying here for two and a half years. And this is Nakamori Aoko, she just moved since last week." The landlady than stood there expectantly, and only after a few seconds of silence passed by then she broke it with a suggestion.

"How about you two shake hands?"

"No thanks." Aoko blurted.

"Good that we are on the same page." Kaito grinned.

 _Ugh! That stupid smile of his is so infuriating!_

"Well, this isn't good." The landlady gave an awkward laugh.

"I'll see you around. I've missed your cookies by the way, if you know what I mean." Kaito gave a wink before he picked up his white cat and glanced briefly at Aoko. "Come on Neko. This woman's craziness might be contagious."

"You-!"

The door slammed shut.

The landlady sighed and turned to Aoko. "Do you mind sharing what happened?"

"My goldfish! His cat stolen it and instead of returning it back to me, he just threw it down the building just like that!" Aoko didn't mean to yell, but it was really her favourite goldfish out of all. Her father bought it for her after she graduated from college as a congratulation gift. Now it was gone.

"I'm so sorry. Can I pay you back in some way?"

"It's alright, nothing can replace it. Besides," Aoko glared at the door. "It's not you who should be offering the repayment."

The landlady gave a sheepish smile. "Kaito-kun has a phobia for fish, that's why. He often turns a blind eye to people's feelings and consideration when the matters involved fish."

"What a weird man."

"Kind and brilliant too. Maybe you'll see it in him someday. He had contributed a lot to the community during his time here."

 _Oh really?_ Aoko would have said; in a very sarcastic tone. Honestly, she didn't have anything nice or positive to input and in the end, she decided to remain silent. She really didn't want to get into the bad books of the landlady, or to be called a rude gossiper behind her back. So she instantly changed the topic and talked about the weather, the convenience of the location and they cut it off when they both decided that had to start to prepare dinner.

Well, not for Aoko for now. Not before she had to pick up her murdered fish on the pavement.

.o.

The next day, Aoko bought a net to place it over her tank and secured it so that _nothing_ else other than humans would be able to take or _steal_ the rest of her fishes ever again.

She hurriedly walked past Kuroba Kaito's door, the anger yet to subside since yesterday evening. She had stayed up all night, feeling extremely unjust for her dead fish. She thought of several revenge plans, and how to let him suffer the same way she did. In the end, she just decided that she should just never, ever cross path with that man again. It would save her a lot of trouble.

Besides, she deemed herself as a mature woman. Yeap, that was the main reason of all.

As usual, Aoko would drop by the police headquarters first thing in the morning, along with other rivals from another newspaper company who often fight for the latest Kaitou Kid's news. It had been a couple of days since the last heist, and Aoko had a tingling feeling in her stomach that today would be a fruitful day.

And it really was!

The clue Kaitou Kid left to the police was leaked out. It was just so easy for her to bribe one of the inspectors involved in capturing of Kaitou Kid; she had always been trained for this. With a clear and great picture of the heist's note, she jumped into a cab and rushed back to her office and began typing away once her butt landed on her chair.

Her dedication for the Kaitou Kid column wasn't exactly because she was a fan. She was more on the curious side about this man in white, appearing so boldly with that bright and attracting colour in the night. It wasn't long for her to realize that his choice of colour could be a reason to create a better distraction to escape, but it didn't matter. She wasn't involve in the chase after all.

Aoko also enjoyed riddles. Since young, she had entered in several quizzes and riddle competitions, easily attaining at least a second place every single time. But things were getting boring when nothing seemed to be a challenge to her anymore, until Kaitou Kid happened. It was like a bonus for her job.

However, she was never supportive about Kaitou Kid stealing diamonds and art pieces, even if he returned them in the end. Why the hell was she paying taxes for? So that the police could play hide and seek?

She stayed in the office till wee hours just to piece some clues together and finish her article for the next day. Once she reached home, she fell straight into her bed and slept instantly.

The following morning, Aoko woke up in a brilliant mood despite the lack of sleep, but she knew things would get better when she received a text from her boss that her page had been well-received and overall positive. She smiled at her phone, replied with gratitude and began getting ready for the rest of the day.

She almost forgotten all about the weird neighbour of hers. Though it wasn't for long because once she opened the door, the first thing she saw was him after all.

He was leaning against the railing, his body facing the streets with a newspaper in both of his hands. Aoko clicked her tongue in annoyance, but she instantly widened her eyes in surprise when she realized the newspaper he was reading was published from her company.

Not just that, he was on the Kaitou Kid's column too.

"I've thought your name was pretty familiar until today." He glanced at her over his shoulder, seeming to know she was there. "So you are _this_ reporter that writes about Kaitou Kid."

It couldn't be any more obvious when the news was credited under her name. She scoffed. "And so what if I am?"

"Who helped you to decipher the clues?"

"What?"

He sighed. "The clues that Kaitou Kid sent to the police. Who deciphered it?"

"It's m-" Aoko frowned a little. "Why do you care anyway?"

"You're one of the very few reporters who occasionally solve and announce the answers and correct location of Kaitou Kid's heists first." He finally had the decency to fully face her. "If I'm the police, I'll instantly suspect you if you're an accomplice or some sort."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. If I'm an accomplice, wouldn't it be better if no one solves it at all?"

Silence ensued.

"What now?" Aoko snapped. Kuroba Kaito had been staring at her with that blank expression for a while. It didn't make her uncomfortable or anything. Just-

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's me, alright. _Me._ And you sounded like you are interrogating me. Are you from the police?"

He closed the newspaper, tucking it under his arm and went straight to his door. "Good day and good night."

"Hey you haven't answer my-"

The door slammed shut.

"What a weird guy." Aoko muttered under her breath. She casually stared down at her phone and widened her eyes before dashing for the stairs to the street. "I'm going to be late! Just my luck to see him first thing in the morning!"

.o.

Keiko had always been interested in Aoko's particular neighbour ever since she shared with her about the goldfish incident. Her best friend always thought it was the funniest thing she ever heard in her life, while Aoko obviously thought otherwise.

"Anything new?"

"Nothing."

"Really? What a bummer."

Aoko sighed. "Keiko, you are supposed to be concern about _my_ life, not that guy's."

"But it's about you too!"

"Alright, whatever." Aoko waved her hand before she started on the next conversation. "Anyway, are you watching tonight's soccer tournament?"

"Big Osaka versus Tokyo Spirits? Of course I am! It's the finals too."

Before Aoko could share her idea to spend her night over at Keiko's house so they could have the best sleepover party and goof about Higo's fabulous thighs, Keiko continued.

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend at a local bar to watch it."

Those words died in her throat.

"Do you want to come along?" Keiko prompted.

"And be a third wheel?" Aoko laughed wearily. "No thanks."

After the late lunch, Aoko bought a couple of snacks and went home, deciding to just spend her lonely Saturday with her television and fishes. Her neighbours were rather hyped about this match too, from the banners that they hung outside their door. Aoko wondered if she should join the festive mood, but when she noticed how the decorations were all about Tokyo Spirits, she thought it would be embarrassing if she was the only one supporting Big Osaka.

Technically they lived in Tokyo and should have been supportive about their own team, but still...

The match started an hour after she reached home, and with her lucky crest pin, her Big Osaka socks and wristband, she was ready for the finals.

Ten minutes in, Aoko could hardly concentrate on the match when loud blaring noise and chants of _"Tokyo Spirits for the win, Tokyo Spirits for the win!"_ constantly echoed throughout the night. Not until when Ryusuke Higo finally gave the best kick of his life and scored an instant goal for Big Osaka within fifteen minutes of the game then she was finally given a deserving moment to show her outburst.

Aoko jumped off her seat and dashed out of her house, giving the cheer she had been holding inside for so long.

 _"Big Osaka for the win!"_ Aoko exclaimed, but she was pretty sure there were actually two voice that shouted in sync.

Two pairs of blue eyes blinked.

She glimpsed to her side, her eyes widened to the sight of Kuroba Kaito standing beside her.

 _He's a fan of Big Osaka too?!_

"H-Hey." Aoko unconsciously spoke.

"Yo."

It was that moment when her eyes moved to what was set upon Kaito's usual messy black hair. She blinked before gasping out loud. It was a limited edition Big Osaka hat that she wished but failed to get in all her life.

"Your hat-"

"That crest pin-"

They both stared at the item they were wearing respectively. The shiny Big Osaka crest pin that she pinned on her shirt shone brightly even under the dim lights in the corridor. She remembered the pain of queuing for ten hours just to get this badge that arrived in Japan and was sold out with ten minutes. She was one out of the few hundred people who managed to get her hands on it.

But that hat was what she wanted more. It was like the saying; the unattainable urge for humans to want for something they don't have.

"Wanna exchange?"

Aoko blinked. She stared at Kuroba Kaito, who had took off his hat, as if he knew what she was thinking. She began to unbuckle her badge.

They took each other's item without any word needed.

She caressed the logo of the hat and set it nicely onto her head, her lips curled up in an instant. Now, Aoko was all ready to cheer the hell of her life for Higo and Big Osaka than ever before. She looked at Kaito, who just finished pinning the badge on his shirt and giving the most innocent and childish smile Aoko ever saw from an adult in her life.

For a brief moment, she thought he actually looked cute. She inwardly chided herself, demanding herself to dispel that _horrible_ thought. Oh gosh, how could she even find this weird asshole to be cute-

"Do you want to watch the match together?" He then stood a little closer to Aoko, and weirdly, her mind didn't send any signal to her body to move away at all. "Got to cheer louder than that shithead below."

Aoko smirked. "That'll be easy."

Between the two televisions, they decided to watch in Aoko's house since her signal was better, although she didn't understand why he didn't insist on his when he was obviously afraid of her fish tank in the living room. But without any more argument or time to waste, she ransacked and found a couple of cheering balloon stick she bought for previous events and began the cheering competition.

They acted like wild teens throughout the match that the landlady had to come up and ultimately stop their noise pollution. Nonetheless, everything was great, and what truly mattered to them was that Big Osaka won in the end

.o.

It could have been the immense work load that caused Aoko to catch a cold on a lovely Friday. Her colleagues were all headed to bar to kick start their well-deserved weekends, but she had to stay in bed just to recover. After a long sleep, Aoko woke up in the middle of the night and the first thing she heard was the grumbling noise from her stomach. She hadn't eat anything for the whole day after all.

She was feeling much better to be able to walk to the nearby 24-hours supermarket to get some food since most diners or food stores were all closed at this timing. The supermarket was mostly empty and deserted, and it gave Aoko a lot of space and time to contemplate whether she should eat cereals or buy a bento set instead.

As she was passing aisle by aisle, she stopped on her tracks when she thought she saw someone familiar in the pets section. And she was right.

Kuroba Kaito was standing with a basket slung in his arm, his frowning and disturbed face almost made Aoko laugh out loud when she soon realized what could possibly cause him such discomfort. She approached to her neighbour and the latter instantly spotted her before she even reached his side.

"Late night shopping for Neko?"

"Um, yeah." He turned back to the cans of fish.

"My colleague always buys this. She said her cat loves it." Aoko took the can of tuna and showed it to Kaito. He grimaced and moved his head back.

"Get that thing away from me."

Aoko shook her head "It's just a can of tuna."

He scoffed and headed further down the aisle and picked a bag of biscuits instead. "I'm taking this." He declared to no one.

"What kind of person owns a cat and yet is afraid of fish?" Aoko rolled her eyes.

"Go and buy your lame fish food." He shooed her away and headed out of the aisle, disappearing behind the tall shelves in an instant.

She sighed and stared down at the can of tuna, deciding to take three of it and placed them into her basket before she went to find her needed food. Instead of her two original choices, she bought two onigiri and headed to the checkout counter. Kuroba Kaito was no where in sight so the only reason Aoko could think of was that he had headed out before she did.

Although the road home would take about fifteen minutes, Aoko was wondering if she should run back instead. It was already late after all and the thought of walking alone slightly creeped her out a little.

But when she was out of the supermarket, her initial plan was immediately turned into dust.

Kuroba Kaito was sitting on the steps that lead to the main street, his back facing the door. Not sure what was going on, Aoko blinked and tentatively walked towards him when he abruptly stood up and turned to her.

"You're _finally_ done with your shopping." He drawled.

"Are you..." Aoko gave an incredulous look. "Are you waiting for me?"

"No, I'm waiting for that ghost behind you."

"What-?!" Aoko spun around and turned back with a glare. Kaito returned her with a grin before he skipped down the stairs.

"I thought it'll be boring to walk home alone."

She looked unconvinced but decided to drop the case. His reasons didn't matter anyway since his presence was what she needed for comfort, despite the fact that she secretly wondered if it could be that he was nice for a change.

They began their stroll in silence and Aoko decided it would be a good time to dig into her food too. She picked out an onigiri and unwrapped it and before she took a heartfelt bite, she glanced over at her companion.

"Do you want one? I have two."

"I have one too." He began rummaging through his plastic bag and whipped out the same onigiri in his hand. "I prefer eating it hot."

Aoko decided to keep the comment of loving to eat her onigiri cold to herself and began indulging in her food. Other than supporting the same soccer team, Aoko didn't know what else they had in common. It would have been nice if they could get along, but there were things about him that made her feel confused. Just who exactly was he?

A cute jerk? A despicable and childish man? Heartless yet thoughtful at the same time? She didn't know how to put it into words.

"Are you busy writing up your article till this timing? This is the first time I've seen you at a supermarket."

She certainly wasn't expecting that this trip would even have a conversation.

"I was unwell in the morning but I've gotten better now and wanted to get some food."

"Hmmm."

"What about you?" Aoko quirked an eyebrow. "You're rarely active in the morning and always linger in the night. What's up?"

"Are you stalking me?"

Aoko almost choked on her rice. "Stalk my foot." She coughed. "The walls isn't exactly sound-proof, you know."

"Did you secretly hear my shower songs too?"

"What-" Aoko scowled. "Who the hell wants to hear that?!"

They arrived at their apartment building faster than Aoko expected and both of them quietly climbed up the stairs to their home without a word, in hopes to not disturb the rest of the neighbours' peaceful slumber. But Kaito instantly abandoned his calm demeanor and skipped excitedly to his door.

"Neko! Are you waiting for me to come back? Such a cutie." He squatted down and began stroking the back of the white cat.

"I think it's just waiting for your food."

On the cue, Neko began sniffing around the bags that Kaito set by the door. He sent a scornful look over at Aoko as she chortled behind the back of her hand. He pulled the cat dish that was always placed by the railings and poured the cat biscuits he had just bought.

"Here you go."

Neko sniffed and gobbled a few biscuits before it looked away, uninterested.

"Poor Neko." Aoko sighed exaggeratedly at the scene she had been watching all along. "It must be derived of the needed nutrients from fishes."

"Don't talk like you're some cat expert."

"I may not be one, but I can guarantee Neko loves fresh tuna over your cheap biscuits."

"Mind you. It's not cheap."

Aoko chuckled and she pulled out a can of tuna from her plastic bag and bent down, clacking it lightly on the floor to gain the cat's attention. Neko instantly sprinted away from Kaito and stroked its body around Aoko's legs, hands and around the can of tuna Aoko was about to open.

"Meow."

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Betrayer."

Once Aoko placed the opened can onto the floor, Neko dived into it without any second wasted. It began munching onto its food without looking at Kaito's way once. Aoko couldn't help but snicker at the pitiful sight of Kaito, who was still remaining in his squatting position and staring at the cat's back like he just got abandoned. She turned to her bags again and took out the two remaining cans of tuna and offered it to him.

"No." He merely said.

"It's not for you. It's for Neko. If you really love it, how could you get scared of something it needs?"

"Well well, aren't you a hero who is not afraid of _anything_ , perhaps?"

Aoko rolled her eyes and set the cans on the floor. "I can say the least I'm not scared of a dead tuna." She tickled Neko's ear and stood up from her position to unlock her door. "And unlike you, again, I'm a normal person with a normal sleeping pattern. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sleeping straight after your meal is going to make you fat."

She glared down at him. "I don't need you to tell me that."

With that, she shut the door behind her.

.o.

There was an uncanny feeling rumbling in Aoko's stomach after coming home from work one particular evening.

Like always for the past few months of her stay here, she was in the midst of preparing her dinner when she had to stop herself and walk to the living room to check for what was possibly wrong.

There was that fresh, earthy smell that Aoko recognized since she was young; a signal that sent her brain in a wild mess because she knew a storm is coming. She shifted her gaze to the windows and stared at the dark sky. She couldn't see anything, but the lack of stars and the missing moon was telling her that she might be right.

 _Shit..._

Abandoning her food and making sure all gas and lights were turned off, she hurriedly search for an umbrella high and low in her home, but there was none to be found. By the time she finally found one that was hidden deep in the cabinet, a flash of lightning zapped across the sky and the light was so bright it shone through her windows and lit up the living room for a second. Aoko shrieked, the umbrella fell from her hands and she squatted on the floor, both hands covering her ears.

"2 x 7 equals 14."

"3 x 7 equals 21."

"4 x 7 equals 2-"

Aoko didn't miss the thunder that came a few seconds later. She quickly cowered under the dining table in fear.

"Oi!" Repeated knocks suddenly came from her door. "Crazy woman, are you inside?"

She couldn't find the energy to answer.

"I'm coming in alright, don't accuse me if you're halfway changing your clothes."

Within seconds, the door flung open and Aoko could hear steps coming into her home.

"Crazy woman? Nakamori? Oi Nakamori, are you-"

On the cue, a lightning lit up the dark sky again and Aoko yelped under her table. A roar of thunder soon echoed from the distance.

"Aoko? Aoko?! Where are you?"

From underneath the table, Aoko mustered all her courage to get one of her hand away from her ear to pull Kaito's pants that was right in front of her. He instantly bent down and heaved a sigh of relief before he fell onto his butt and made himself comfortable with his sitting position.

If Aoko didn't just hallucinate, she was pretty sure she just saw Kaito pulling out a blanket out of no where and laid it above head and the rest of her body.

"By any chance," there was a pause. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

 _"Well well, aren't you a hero who is not afraid of_ anything, _perhaps?"_

Heat gradually began to creep up from the back of her neck and to her face and she looked away, unable to look at Kaito. Aoko clenched the blanket even tighter and wrapped it around her body. Was her fear for thunders and lightning the same as his fear for fishes? She never think about this issues before because _come on_ , how can anyone be scared of fishes? But if that was it, she might have gone too far with those silly taunts about the tuna and her goldfish too. Maybe to Kaito, she was the evil and asshole neighbour after all.

"Hey."

Unwillingly, Aoko gave a brief look over at Kaito, who was showing both of his palm to her. She frowned.

He suddenly closed his hands, turning them into two fists. "Choose one."

"There's nothing in it."

"Just choose one."

Aoko mindlessly picked his right hand. With his smile still plastered on his face, he opened his hand and what appeared after the small puff of smoke disappeared was a stalk of the reddest rose Aoko ever since. He tilted the flower towards her and Aoko stared up at Kaito, who made no other moves. She slowly wrapped her cold fingers around the stalk, her hand slipping past Kaito's before he let go of the rose.

Her lips twitched upwards and afterwards, she stared at Kaito's other hand.

"What's the other prize?"

"You're pretty greedy, huh."

"I just want to know what's in it."

"You sure?"

There was something in Kaito's tone that made her contemplate for a moment. "Y-Yeah. I want to know."

His lopsided smile grew.

He unclenched his hand and Aoko wasn't able to react fast to the two doves that started fluttering their wings around her face. She gave a yelp, leaning back in shock and after a faint sound of poof, Aoko dared to open her eyes to find Kaito sniggering and the two doves were gone.

Aoko scowled.

All of the sudden, the sound of _pitter-patter_ was heard from outside. It was raining cats and dogs, and the splatting sound on Aoko's window was so loud, as if the glass could just break any second.

"The lightning and thunder should have died down when the rain pours." He looked back at her with a comforting smile, one that made her heart skip for some reason that Aoko wasn't sure of. "There's nothing to worry about now."

"Y-Y-Yeah."

She wouldn't admit out loud but, once Kaito was here with her, the thunder and lightning was all... forgotten, as if she didn't have that fear at all. Whenever a storm happens and she was stuck at home alone, she had to wait at least half an hour before she could crawl out of her hiding position. By then, the storm was all over. However, this was the first time she could witness the thunder dying down and turning into heavy rain.

Bashful, she stared down at the rose in her hands.

"What are you even planning to do?" Kaito picked up the umbrella that Aoko had abandoned aside.

Aoko caressed the petals of the rose. "Whenever a storms approached, I'll hurry to a mall or any building that doesn't have windows. That way, I won't see or hear anything."

He continued staring at the umbrella.

"Why..." Aoko bit her lips. "Why are you here?"

"Like you once said, the walls isn't exactly sound proof."

"No, I mean _why_ are you here?"

He considered her question for a moment. "I thought something might have happened so I came to check. Should I have not?"

"That wasn't what I meant." Aoko blurted.

"Can you stand?"

"What? I-I think I can."

Biting back the numbness in her leg, she took the hand Kaito offered her and lifted herself out from under the table, the blanket that was placed over her body floated onto the ground instead.

Kaito picked the blanket up and walked towards Aoko's fish tank without hesitation. She gasped, obviously taken aback by what she was seeing.

"Wait, aren't you scared of-"

He flapped the blanket, covering the entire fish tank for a second before whipping it aside and the cloth disappeared. Instead, Aoko realized something was appeared into her fish tank. She dropped the rose onto the table and took a few steps forward, not believing what she saw.

An additional goldfish, one that looked similar, yet still different from the one Aoko lost because of the first accident between the two.

"Kaito- You... You just-" She gaped. "Are you a freaking wizard?"

He stared at her for three full seconds. "I think you've overestimated my capabilities. I didn't revive your fish. It's a new one."

"I know. But your skills is something I have never seen before!" She exclaimed. "A magician?"

"That shouldn't be hard to figure out."

"Not until today, at least." Aoko peered through the glass. "Besides, have you overcome your fear for fishes?"

"Hate to admit, but I'm not used to it. It's just my poker face." He stepped away from the tank and Aoko thought she just heard him exhale a huge breath, as if he had been holding in for a very long time. "I'm still trying though, like what you've told me. If I love Neko, I should at least do something about it."

Aoko never knew her words ever meant anything to this man.

"I-" She glanced at the goldfish and back at him. She couldn't get any words out.

"Anyway, have you ever danced in the rain before?"

"No-Not that I've wanted but, I have to run in a rain once. It was-"

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

She wouldn't say it was brilliant. At that time, Aoko remembered it was the first and the last time she ever forgotten to bring her umbrella out again. She was trying find shelter, and having no choice, she had to run through the streets in the rain. That moment when the cool water splashed across her face, it was-

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Dance in the rain of course."

"What?!"

He dragged her out of her house by her wrist, passed his own home and about to head down the stairs and to the pavement in front of the apartment building. Aoko skeptically looked at the black sky. Although the rain had become weaker and there was no lightning, no thunder, but...

In the end, she just let him pull her all along.

Once they were out in the open and the cold water began to hit her face, it was absolutely... brilliant, just like what Kaito said. She closed her eyes, trying to adapt to this rare moment of encountering rain and feeling so close to the vast and powerful sky that she feared since young. Weirdly, she didn't feel that afraid anymore, but why was that the case?

She opened her eyes and gradually glanced down at the warm hand that was still wrapped around her wrist.

 _Why?_

"So how is it?"

"Uh-"

Before she could reply, he suddenly broke contact and an immense feeling of cold took over her body. It wasn't just the feeling in her heart, but her entire leg felt beyond-

 _Cold!_

Aoko shrieked and jumped before glaring at Kaito who was giving her a devious grin. What nerve! He just kicked a puddle and splashed it on her bare legs! Taking revenge, she aimed for the same puddle and kicked it towards Kaito's direction, but he perfectly dodged it without effort.

"Will. You. Just. Stay. Still?!"

"And be hit? No way."

They continued the silly game for the past five minutes until Kaito had to hold a T sign and Aoko stopped her chase.

"Alright time out, time out! I need a break." He bent down to catch his breath. "Wow, you're quite an athletic."

"I was once in the track and field team." Aoko puffed out her chest. Soon, her face fell lax. "Anyway, I didn't have the chance to say this just now..." She took in a deep breath under the rain. "I want to thank you for everything that you've done although I think I don't deserve it."

He glanced up. "What did you say?"

"I said thank you for everything you've done!"

It happened in a millisecond, but Aoko swore she just saw Kaito smiled.

"What?"

"I said thank you!"

"Again?"

"Bakaito! You already heard me since the beginning!"

"Ba-Bakaito?!" He looked at her in astonishment. "Ahouko!"

"Bakaito!"

"Ahouko!"

From one of the windows on the first floor, the landlord shook his head and went inside of the house. "Crazy kids these days."

The landlady watched her husband go and turned her attention back to the two running around in the rain. She sighed heavenly and smiled. "Crazy kids _in love_ these days."

* * *

It's not the end yet and nope, this wouldn't end up to one long ass fic that spans up to 26 chapters (omg the horror) there's just one more chapter left before things wrap up.  
I've chanced upon a Neighbours AU prompt and _tada_ , this fic happened. I think beside tragedies and angst, AU settings is my next fave now.  
Any prompts? Feel free to share :) Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Love Thy Neighbour II

"Speech" / _Thoughts_ / _"Past conversations"_

* * *

Aoko often watched Kaitou Kid's heists on television, and when she didn't, it means she had a life somewhere else instead of staying at home. She couldn't understand why some people enjoy squeezing with other strangers, just to see Kaitou Kid flying around in his glider for two seconds and disappearing into the night.

But today was different. The jewel that was marked to be stolen tonight belonged to her boss's relative. And because she managed to solve the clue just in time to get them heightened their security before the police was on the move, she was allowed in to the exhibition as a VIP member, as a form of gratitude.

The exhibition was held in a grand hotel that Aoko only passed by when she took a cab to town. When she stepped into the grand hall where the jewel and other priceless artifacts were displayed, she knew this kind of event was totally out of her league. She was wearing a simple and most expensive pale blue dress she could afford to have, yet it still couldn't be compared to what the rest of the rich associates were wearing.

Her boss told her to use this chance to mix around influential people. She couldn't fit in no matter how hard she tried, so she just lingered around the buffet table and fine-arts that were less popular and crowded.

She couldn't wait till Kaitou Kid comes and get this over and done with.

Her prayers were soon answered when the lights suddenly flickered and went out. Everyone started panicking and only stopped when a bright light was specifically shone on the glass where the jewel was locked in. To Aoko not-so-surprise, Kaitou Kid was standing atop of the case with the treasure in his hand.

The policemen that were hiding in all corners began rushing over to attack. "Kaitou Kid!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kaitou Kid bowed. "The Guardian of the Sea now belongs to me. Thank you for all your generous support." He gave himself a couple of claps before magically turning into a puff of smoke.

Aoko rolled her eyes.

The night was finally over and Aoko's boss kindly drove and dropped her at the pavement in front of her apartment building. Bidding goodbye and goodnight, Aoko heaved a sigh of relief when she watched the car disappeared down the road, feeling free from all those awkward and overly-polite conversations.

Her heels clacked against the stairs as she went up the second floor, deciding that she needed at least 12 hours of sleep to re-energize herself. Her weary eyes soon lit up when she noted Neko walking towards her and greeting her by rubbing its cheeks against her feet.

"Hello Neko. I don't have any fishy for you tonight." Aoko bent, unable to squat down due to her dress. She was about to pat the white cat when it jumped away and stood by Kaito's door. Its head then pushed the already ajar door and it went in.

Aoko straightened her back and inclined her head, confusion masking her appearance. This got to be the very first time she saw her neighbour to be so careless to not lock his door; He had always been particular about his privacy after all. She clutched onto her purse tightly and moved uncertainly towards Kaito's house.

"Kuroba Kaito?" She called out once she poked her head inside. "Hello?" It was too dark to see anything.

"Meow."

Frowning, Aoko pushed the door wide, letting some light from outside to enter. To her immense horror, Neko was sitting beside its owner, who was lying on the floor and obviously unconscious.

"Kuroba Kaito?! Kaito!" She fell to her knees, her delicate dress was the least of her worries now. "Kaito! Hey!"

Despite shaking his shoulder several time, there wasn't an answer.

Aoko hastily fumbled through her bag and whipped out her phone, her trembling fingers running across the number to call for an ambulance. Her voice was stuck in her throat several time that the receiver had to help to calm Aoko down before she could properly say the address.

It seemed a few other neighbours, including the landlady had overhead the commotion and came to see what happened. They tried to use their own ways to help Kaito, and all Aoko could do was to stare, her eyes turning prickling and hot.

A hand fell on her shoulder and her head shot up, to find the landlady looking at her comfortingly.

"N-Nothing bad will happen to him, right?" Aoko's lips quivered.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

When the ambulance finally arrived, a paramedic suggested if someone could follow the patient to the hospital for possible documentation purposes. Aoko quickly volunteered and jumped into the vehicle without a second wasted.

.o.

Aoko was sitting on a cheap plastic stool by Kuroba Kaito's bed, her fingers vigorously tapping on her phone to send messages to the landlady regarding Kaito's situation. All was well, and that the doctor mentioned he would be awake anytime soon. Though half an hour had passed and her presence was of no use at all, Aoko refused to go home. She needed to make sure what the doctor said was true.

Her pitiful effort didn't go to waste as Aoko witnessed Kaito stirring in his sleep after waiting for nearly an hour, his eyes fluttered open the next second.

"You're awake!" She animatedly sat up.

Kaito looking extremely disgruntled. He looked no different from a kid who just got woken up from a two minute nap. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital." Aoko sighed so deeply she wondered if there was still any air in her body.

"Oh."

His expression was blank but slowly, his blue eyes moved away from hers and down. Aoko followed his gaze, her eyes travelling from his face, arm and then to his hand.

It wasn't just his hand. Her hand was there too.

She was holding his hand.

"So-Sorry!" Aoko moved her hand away, hiding it under her purse. She had no freaking idea how her hand even ended up there. Her ears were burning like fire and she quickly cleared her throat, hoping to dispel the awkwardness.

"What happened to me anyway?" Kaito broke the short silence.

"You fainted. You have low blood pressure."

He squinted his eyes, trying to recollect but failed. "So you're the one who found me?"

"Neko did. It signaled me into your home and- yeah."

"I've never bear any high hopes to gain anything from that fat and lazy cat. Never knew today would be the day." Kaito smiled and glanced over to Aoko. "And you too. Thanks."

"It's nothing." She lowered her head. "I only did what I should do, that's all."

He watched her silently. "I must have scared you. Sorry. Work has been a little hectic recently."

"I'm worried." Aoko bit her lips. "And yeah. Scared too. I don't know. I thought I-"

 _I thought I've... lost you._

"I'm alive and fine now. There's nothing to worry about."

Aoko remained unimpressed. "You're pretty positive for a sick patient."

"Nothing's going to get better when you're negative."

"At least show that you're concerned or something."

All of the sudden, Kaito clenched his chest and gave a wheezing sound that shot Aoko up from her seat. She yelped and towered over Kaito, her hands frantically grabbed his shoulder, inwardly hoping that her touch or whatever she was trying to do would magically help to ease his possible pain.

"K-Kaito!" Aoko yelled. "I'll go call a doctor!"

His rasping immediately turned into a loud snicker.

She clenched her teeth, a vein popping out from her temple. She aimed and landed a tough punch straight into his right shoulder.

"Ow! That really hurts though."

"You _deserve_ it." Aoko growled and slumped back on her seat. "You're a jerk."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I thought of, well, lightening up your mood." Kaito rubbed his sore shoulder. "Honestly, this isn't the first time that happened anyway, if this bit of information will help to lessen your worry."

"It does _not_ lessen my worry. This shows that you're not taking care of your body at all!"

Kaito sighed.

"You really need someone to keep an eye on you _and_ your stupid onigiri. Don't you have any other food to eat other than that?" Aoko scowled and she continued when Kaito was about to interrupt. "No point in lying because I saw all the wrappers from the supermarket during trash collection day. You lacked nutrients!"

"Since when did you became a trash digger? Is your journalism job taking a toll on you?"

Aoko glared, cracking her knuckles.

"Just kidding." Kaito raised a hand in defeat. "Then why don't you take care of me?"

He said it like he was talking about the weather.

"You can try waiting for that to happen, in the next hundred years." Aoko huffed. How dare he even suggested that, what was he thinking?! "A-Anyway, do you want me to contact anyone? Your parents? They ought to give you a scolding for not taking care of your own body, even at this age."

"Maybe that's the problem. They hadn't for a long time." He scratched the side of his cheeks. "More like they couldn't, I guess."

Aoko blinked.

 _Don't tell me..._

The door of the ward slid open and a nurse walked in. She bowed before regarding Aoko. "Excuse me, the visiting hours is ending soon."

"O-Oh right." Aoko stood up from her seat, catching a glimpse on her phone. "It's quite late now too."

"There's something I've forgotten to mention."

Aoko stopped in her tracks and looked at Kaito. The nurse was nonchalantly twiddling with the machine and made no comment so Aoko guessed it was alright to stay for a minute longer.

"What is it?"

He smiled from ear to ear and for some unknown reason, it instantly drowned the entire gloomy hospital background to bright sun and calming sea. Aoko frowned to herself in disbelief.

 _What on earth am I-_

"You look dazzling tonight."

For a moment, Aoko thought she desperately needed an oxygen tank.

"I'm going home!"

.o.

Sitting on a bench and facing the city lights, Aoko picked out a can from the plastic bag and gave it to Keiko, who rejected her offer. Aoko shrugged and set the plastic bag aside, feeling even better since everything would be all hers to finish anyway.

"Aoko, are you worried about your job?" Keiko suddenly said.

"Why would I be?" Aoko cracked open her beer.

"There wouldn't be a point in writing anything about Kaitou Kid when he's going to retire!" Keiko exclaimed. "Don't tell me as a journalist who writes about Kaitou Kid, you don't even know this news!"

"Of course I know that." She chugged her drink and winced at the after bitter taste. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Then what are you going to do?" Keiko furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "Are you going to be... fired?"

"My boss decided that I'll be in charge of the new sports column. I'm once part of the track and field team so I've got several connections with my college to get that section running for a while."

"That's a relief." Keiko beamed before she sighed. "I'll miss that charming prince though."

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Aoko hiccupped.

"It's a different." Her best friend waved her off. "What about you? Won't you miss him too, or at least his riddles? You're always hyped about these kind of things."

Aoko lowered her gaze. If his retirement happened way before she moved into her new apartment, she would definitely say a yes. But now, there were other more important things she cared in mind...

 _"I'm sorry that this happened so suddenly. It was sort of a last minute decision."_

 _"Oh Kaito-kun, we'll definitely miss you."_

 _"You've been a great tenant to us."_

 _"I've always appreciate to be under your care. This place is the-'_

"Aoko? Earth to Aoko!"

She blinked and looked at Keiko.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You looked totally zoned out for a second there."

"I'm fine." She returned to her drinking.

"Anyway, the reason I came over was because you sounded depressed on the phone."

"I'm not depressed." Aoko was already cracking open her second can.

Keiko gave a pointed look. "You just randomly called me to accompany you for a drink. The Nakamori Aoko I know wouldn't drink unless there's a reason. And now that you said it wasn't about your job..."

"People can change."

"So you're depressed about that neighbour of yours."

"How do you even come up with that conclusion?" Aoko frowned.

Keiko snatched the can from Aoko's hand and she clicked her tongue. "Hey-"

"Aoko, are you in love?"

She almost choked onto nothing. "Don't make me laugh."

"Do you remember those times when I'm the one who keeps asking about you and your neighbour's progress and stories?"

Aoko raised her eyebrows, not really getting Keiko's point. "Well yeah, and what about it?"

"Now you're the one who voluntarily tells me about him everytime!"

"That doesn't make a difference." Aoko scowled. "Rather than you asking me, I'll talk about it first."

"Oh Aoko, you're certainly underestimating our years of friendship together, aren't you?" Keiko wagged her finger.

"This is an _entirely_ different matter."

"Come on, something must have happened!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Did you two kiss?"

"Oh God. No."

"Went for a date?"

"If gazing at the sunset from our corridor counts as one, then perhaps."

"Hold hands, at least?"

"Ho-Hold hands?" The two words struck Aoko in an unusual way. There were times, but it wasn't on purpose and it didn't mean anything...

"You're blushing! You're so in love Aoko!"

"I-I'M NOT IN LOVE!" Aoko screamed.

Everyone that were passing by the same streets turned to look over at the two. Keiko gave a sheepish look to everyone she made eye contact with and took Aoko by her sleeve.

"Alright fine! You're not in love." Keiko hushed and shook her head. "But you're definitely drunk."

"I haven't finished my second can."

"You're never good with alcohol to begin with."

"Whatever." Aoko rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm going home."

Keiko stood up and hooked around her best friend's arm. "We better."

"I can go and take a cab myself."

"Are you even sober enough to say your address?"

"Of course." Aoko scoffed. "I've been staying there for more than a year after all."

.o.

In the midst of hanging his clean clothes by an opened window, Kaito heard a loud knock on his door. He frowned, wondering who it could be at such a timing.

"Coming." He shouted from the kitchen.

The knocks became louder and much more impatient.

"I said I'm coming! Geez."

Kaito opened the door and there stood right outside his house was Aoko, her face was beyond red.

"Ahouko?"

Aoko peered at his face carefully before sending another knock straight into his nose. He yowled and bent forward, with both of his hands covering his face. Aoko stared at him and then looked blankly at her fist.

"Oh." She hiccupped. "The door is already opened."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kaito gave a muffled shout, wincing in pain again.

She pushed him further into his home and Kaito stumbled back while Aoko stepped inside, clearly without permission. He managed to regain his composure soon enough and sent a scowl at Aoko.

"You're certainly living up to your name, crazy woman."

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"I say close your eyes and you better close your freaking eyes or I'll make sure your eyes will be closed forever and you'll never get to open them again!"

"Okay okay!" Kaito closed his eyes and opened them again, giving a hesitant look. Taking in a deep breath, he finally closed his eyes. "Don't hit my face."

Aoko didn't understand anything about love. In all her life, she had never once dated anyone. Keiko often chided her for missing out so much during high school, and kept on reminding her that college was her last chance to strike gold. Still, Aoko wasn't much in luck while Keiko sure enjoyed hers a lot.

 _"How do you even know you're in love?" Aoko asked Keiko one the day when the latter announced that she just made things official with a male classmate of hers._

 _"Through your heart." Keiko dramatically placed her hand over her chest. "Moments like standing close to him or preparing to lean over for a kiss, your heart would act like it's going explode! If you get that feeling, it definitely meant something."_

Aoko stared at the uncomfortable looking Kaito who still had his eyes shut like instructed. Nervously, she moved in nearer and nearer towards him, shutting her eye firmly after moving for a certain distance and deciding it was the right time to do so.

Her heart didn't explode like what Keiko said.

Instead, it wasn't beating anymore.

She let out a large breath she had been holding on for eternity and flung open her eyes. Noting something was amiss, Kaito opened his eyes at that same moment too.

Their face was an inch away from each other.

Aoko roughly pushed Kaito away, earning herself yet another confused look from her neighbour. She dug her face deep into both palm of her hands and mumbled an apology before running out of his home. Instead of going back to her own house, she rushed down the stairs and into the dark street.

She had no idea where she was going but she just knew she had to run away from that scene _forever_. It was until she no longer had the energy to run then she stopped and began walking into a park, which was a few meters away from where she was at the moment.

The park was mostly deserted but well-lit and Aoko decided to use this place to find solace on a bench under a tree.

But she couldn't.

Her mind was constantly replaying that embarrassing moment in Kaito's house. She couldn't find any words to forgive or even comfort herself.

 _What the hell am I doing?! What have I done? What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?_

Finally, Aoko decided that today marked the last day she would ever drink again. That was the only thing she could think of for her redemption.

Aoko sprung up onto her feet and grabbed hold of the tree beside her and attempted to bang her head against the bark.

"There's no way I'm in love." She grunted before perking up at the tree. "You think so too right? How can I be in love? That's impossible."

"I'm so glad you think the same. I have better taste than that." She gave a soft tap on the bark. "He's totally out of my league. W-Wait I-I mean _I_ am out of his league! He's _just_ a weird guy with nice eyes and a bright smile, a normal guy who make me realize the beauty of the rain. Okay Aoko, what the hell are you blabbering about?"

Clearing her throat, she wrathfully continued. "He clearly has no interest in anything except for his cat. Every time he sees Neko, he would light up and get so excited like a child. He always look so happy to see it more than me, and that's so unfair." She then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my God, am I seriously jealous of a cat?"

Aoko slapped her cheeks, trying to get herself to be awake. "Okay, okay. The thing is that I am _not_ in love with him. I am _not_ in love with Kuroba Kaito. There's _no_ way because nothing is going to happen between us. All we did was occasionally touching each other's hand, and wow, what a failure I am." She groaned at her mistake again and grabbed her hair. "Nakamori Aoko! Wake up already! Stop talking shit!"

After a few seconds of silence, Aoko deemed herself calm again and looked up at the tree. "I appreciate your presence, you're such a great pal." She gave a few thankful pats.

As her hand left the bark, she whirled around, feeling she should be sane and ready enough to head home. Once her head turned, her eyes saw nothing but a pair of blue eyes gazing at her and the sight instantly sent her flying back and leaning against the tree. Her eyes became so wide she was pretty sure it could pop out any second.

"K-K-K-Kuroba Kaito!" Aoko exclaimed. "Wh-What are you doing here?! How long have you been standing here? Did you hear anything that I've said?"

Kaito showed a conflicted look, measuring between puzzlement and concern. "Is there something that I should hear?"

"No!" Aoko closed her eyes, trying to get her heart beating normally again. "Nothing at all."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Hundred percent." Aoko shook her hand roughly to get it to stop trembling before producing a thumbs up.

Kaito stared warily at the tree. "If I'm not mistaken, were you talking to this tree just now?"

Aoko laughed. "What? You must be hallucinating."

He looked utterly unconvinced. Hoping the conversation could go into a direction that would benefit her, Aoko prompted a question that she was honestly curious about too. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to find you. In case something happened."

"And sad to disappoint you; nothing happened. I'll be going first." She pointed to the exit of the park. "Talk to you soon."

"Hey."

Kaito took hold of her wrist, successfully stopping her from moving away from him, which was what she was desperately trying to do. She would have shrugged his touch off if she wasn't too frozen to move as well. He sensed her discomfort and he let go, tucking both of his hands inside his pocket.

"I was wondering if you want to have supper. There's a fast-food joint a minute walk from here."

Aoko looked away.

"Please?"

She unwillingly snuck a glance and accidentally meet his gaze, which was a wrong move as her stomach fluttered in response. It wasn't a feeling she was familiar or comfortable with. Maybe she'll pretend it was because she was hungry. Yeah, most probably that.

 _Ugh._

"Alright."

.o.

The fast food restaurant wasn't crowded, so it didn't take too long for Kaito to return to their table with a mountain of nuggets and fries on the tray. Aoko scrutinized the food in bewilderment. "How are we going to finish all these?"

He indifferently sat across her. "We'll stay until we do."

"Say adios to my dieting plan." Aoko muttered under her breath.

"There's no hope for that anyway.

Aoko narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Chili?"

"I'm more of a tomato person."

Kaito gave a judging look and handed her some packets of her choice.

"Anyway," Aoko munched onto a fry. She had been practicing her lines ever since Kaito went to order their food so she was pretty sure she wouldn't screw up her words this time. "I'm sorry for just now. I wasn't exactly in the right mind. If you can, please forget whatever that happened."

"I doubt I can forget it."

Aoko's head shot up, about to retaliate but Kaito was faster.

"Anyway, I think I'm actually happier than anything else when you came and punched me."

"W-What are you even talking about?" Her brain stalled.

Kaito placed his half eaten nugget aside. "You've been avoiding me these days. It's nice to see the crazy woman back in action."

"I'm not a crazy woman. Although what I did was crazy, it didn't mean I am a crazy woman." She said solemnly.

"So you're really avoiding me."

"That's not the point-"

" _That's_ the main point."

Defeated _and_ exhausted, Aoko slouched, her fry in her hand was forgotten within the pile of food.

"Did I do something wrong to make you angry?" He contemplated over his words for a moment. "Sorry about calling you a crazy woman."

For the first time, his apology was tainted with sincerity, not his usual sarcastic ones like he always used. She almost said that she had decided to forgive him, _if_ that was even the reason she was really upset about. Those insults didn't matter to her anymore, she was so used to it. If he apologized just for that, she thought she should do the same too since she didn't hold back her words during their arguments either.

But that wasn't it.

"Las Vegas." Aoko breathed. "I overheard your conversation with the landlady a few days ago that you're moving out soon to go there."

"Oh."

This wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. Must she press on to find out more answers? She fumed silently and deliberately picked a fry up just to squash it between her fingers.

"Are you visiting your girlfriend? Or planning to marry there?"

Kaito let out a sharp sound and finally a strong, heartfelt laugh; one that was bigger than him. Aoko wriggled in her seat, uncomfortable that she found herself intrigued by something as silly as his laughter. It wasn't even a joke; she was being serious!

"Why's so funny?" Aoko sulked.

"You're definitely the first to think of that. Have you ever wondered that it's about my magic skills?" He wiped a tear from his eyes. "It's funny, though I'm honestly offended."

"I..." She felt the back of her neck heating up, feeling like a fool to even consider the possibility of her own assumptions. It was all Keiko's fault for drilling that thought in her mind, with her constant rambling about wanting to hold her wedding in Las Vegas. It just naturally came to her that Kaito must be doing the same too.

 _My God, I'm really stupid._

" _If_ you're wondering." Kaito coughed. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Aoko scoffed. "That's not my business."

"Like I said, _if_ you're wondering."

She looked away. "When are you moving out?"

"Next week."

"I... see."

"Sorry," Kaito admitted regretfully. "About not telling you beforehand. But well, it's not like you cared anyway, right?"

Aoko couldn't breathe. She nervously looked down at her fry, the awkward silence began filling in the words she couldn't say. She couldn't remember how her life was before meeting Kuroba Kaito. Though certainly, once this idiot left, her blood pressure would remain normal for as long as she lived.

There were moments that she would miss too, like those days when she came back home from a long and tiring day, to see him playing happily with Neko at the corridor. They would spend their time outside their home, sharing events and talking about Neko and everything else under the sun. Depending on the direction of the conversation, it may leave a bitter end, or a good memory for Aoko to remember. She smiled inwardly at the thought of it.

For him to put it so bluntly, saying that she didn't care for him, or at least about his absence... He sure gave himself too little credit for the impact he had in her life ever since she moved in.

"I care, you know." She admitted. Something in her gut told her that he should at least know.

It was his turn to remain silent.

After two seconds passed, he reached out for his pocket and pulled out a blank paper and then from another pocket, he took out a pen.

"Do you always bring these things out with you?"

"You really ought to get your brain checked." He caressed the edge of the paper, straightening it out. "You keep on forgetting that I'm a magician. Things appear as and when I want."

" _Yada yada._ Then make Neko appear here right now." She challenged.

"No pets are allowed here, but..." Kaito flipped the paper to the other side, revealing a coloured photo of Neko who was eating from its bowl. "Hope this is enough to satisfy you."

Aoko was completely baffled. _No wonder he's heading to Las Vegas. Japan is too small for a talent like him._

"Coincidentally, I want to talk about Neko too." He flipped back to the blank side of the paper and prepared the pen in his hand. "I don't think it'll be easy for it to get used to the new environment when it's so comfortable here. So I thought about it a long time and decided to give Neko to you."

She widened her eyes. "Neko- Neko is important to you."

"Of course it is. But I thought it'll be selfish of me to bring it there when it may want to stay here. Besides, I'm not sure if I have the time to take care of it, or dared to put any trust in other people there to do it for me." Kaito tapped the tip of his pen anxiously on the paper. "That's why I've decided my choice."

"Then you trust me to do it for you?" She asked genuinely.

"Of course." Kaito didn't even stop a second to answer.

Aoko's cheeks began to burn. Kaito surely didn't know what his words could mean and do to her. That innocent compliment had given her an overwhelming sense of satisfaction that was about to drive her insane. She gobbled a nugget, hoping to swallow down that heavy feeling in her chest.

"Don't worry, there's plenty for a village. I'm not going to steal your food."

"I-I'm h-hungry." She mumbled with her mouth full.

He regarded her with an understanding look. "Eat more so you can grow some meat on your chest."

"You-" Aoko stopped herself from saying anymore or she would definitely choked. She would be on the losing end.

"I was wondering if you've anything to ask about Neko. Its habits or whatsoever. Since there's the time, I thought we should do it now."

Aoko finally managed to swallow her food and cleared her throat. It was time to get serious. She seriously pondered on several topics that her colleague once shared about her cat and began her rant.

"Does it have any medical history? Possible allergy to any kind of food? Is there a need to look out for other stray cats? Has Neko been bullied by any before? Where is its favourite sleeping place? Is it afraid of the cold? I hope it doesn't bring back any lizards or cockroaches in the house, does it?"

Kaito looked at her with deep and obvious intensity, clearly drinking in every word. She was slightly torn between feeling flattered and wondering if she had ketchup on her face all along. She picked a napkin and wiped her mouth to check. There wasn't anything.

When she was about to ask what was wrong, he spoke. "I think that you'll be a great owner."

Trying terribly not to act like one flustered kid who got praised by her favourite teacher, she cleared her throat professionally. She really needed to get her shit together before Kaito leaves, or she would just be referred as a crazy and weird woman.

"Since you trust me to be one, I'll do it well."

He nodded his head slowly and began to pen down all the answers to her questions. She gave several inputs along the way while he silently acknowledged to every word she said and continued writing as she went on and on.

After who-knows-how-long, they were eventually chased out, having no idea that they had spent so much time till the fast-food restaurant was about to close.

And certainly, they had no idea it had been raining all the while.

Standing by the entrance like two homeless people and having nothing on them, they stared at the black sky and the water droplets falling onto the ground. The rain wasn't heavy, though the distance back home would be long enough to get them thoroughly drench.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" Aoko gasped. Kaito sounded extremely worried. Was there something important or terrible that happened?

"My laundry." He closed his eyes, looking as if he decided to give up on life.

That was worse than any scenario Aoko could think of. She honestly began to feel guilty for running so far, to the point when she wondered why she even joined the track and field team in the first place.

"What are you waiting for? Let's hurry back."

Kaito pointed at the sky and glanced at her incredulously. "You don't mind?"

"Why don't you magically whip out two umbrellas?"

"There's a limit for certain things, you know."

"Fine." Aoko rolled her eyes. "Since we've dance in the rain before, this little shower is nothing."

"What I actually meant was about the chance that your possible fears might happen."

She stared up at the vast and empty sky, almost forgetting something so important in her life. When she came to realize Kaito had been putting up practice to overcome his fear for fish, she wasn't going to be left behind. Though she had to listen to songs and tip her umbrella downwards to almost cover her entire sight, it was an improvement she was proud off. And recently, she didn't have to listen to those hard rocks songs anymore. Jazz was enough.

And she remembered the day they ran in the rain. It was an important point that helped her to move on from her fears.

"I think I'll be okay." Aoko's blue eyes drifted back to Kaito. "I supposed you, the most amazing magician in the world, will cover for me if anything happens, right?"

He looked at her earnestly.

 _Three, two..._

Like what she thought, Kaito showed his trademark grin. Despite his self-proclaimed poker face skills, and how he was usually casual and apathetic towards most of the things (except for Neko), she grew accustomed to the tiny glint that would spark in his eyes before he showed a smile every time.

"Then... Shall we run?" He suggested.

"Race you back."

Once those words left her mouth, Aoko slipped. She yelped helplessly, waiting for her face to hit the floor but nothing came in contact. She peeled open her eyes and blinked for a few times, realizing she was still safely standing on the ground.

She looked up to see Kaito shaking his head in disdain. "We haven't even start and I have to save you already."

If she was listening to what he said, Aoko would be more than ready to give a retort back. But her focus wasn't there. Instead, her eyes moved down to his hand around her wrist.

"..."

"Let's go!" Kaito declared and rushed out of the shelter, with Aoko following closely behind. In mere seconds, Aoko could feel the water soaking her entire hair.

There was nothing between them, no progress, no possible chances of developing anything when there was nothing at all. It was just exchanging frequent smiles, jokes and insults, and sometimes when Aoko was lucky, he would briefly touch her hand, or hold it like this moment.

Something so simple.

She stared at his back before looking down at his hand, still warmly wrapping around her wrist.

 _Oh no Keiko... I think I'm really in love._

.o.

Being stuck in an important meeting, Aoko couldn't see Kaito off that day.

She purposely took her time to get Neko's food supplies, finding no reason to rush back home. Knowing the place by heart, Aoko automatically find her way to the pet's section and picked Neko's favourite tuna off the shelves. With that most important thing done, she headed to the rest of the stores to get what she needed for herself and then over to the checkout counter.

"Good evening!"

Aoko blinked, her eyes shifted from the ground to the cashier and realized she was one of the few people she often met in this supermarket. She quickly smiled and apologized for not acknowledging her earlier. She was distracted with several things but there was no need to tell that.

"Didn't come with you boyfriend today?"

"Boyfriend?"

"That handsome man that often accompanied you here."

Kaito was the only man that ever accompanied her here so she knew who the cashier was referring. But handsome? Aoko pursed her lips. She had never wonder about that. In her eyes, he had always been a jerk with black tousled hair. Guess that first impression was very important after all.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a neighbour."

"You two are pretty cute together." The cashier winked.

Aoko feigned a laugh. She didn't know what to say.

After her payment, she carried the bags in both hands and trudged towards the automatic sliding doors, ready to head home and cook herself a well-deserved meal. But once she stepped out of the supermarket, her eyes moved to the grey sky, accompanied by the drizzle and the sound of _pitter patter_ on the ground.

 _What luck._

It wasn't long for her to realize a figure was sitting on the stairs, his back was facing her. A familiar image flashed across her mind and her lips parted at the thought of who the person could be.

 _Kaito...?_

The man suddenly turned, his green eyes staring at her with a perplexed look. He turned away disinterestedly and continued his smoking.

Her grip slipped and the bags in her hand dropped onto the ground with a thud. She guessed her carefully picked salmon and vegetables would be ruined, but she couldn't give a care.

She raised two hands to her face, her sobs muffled by the soft rain.

 _I'm so damned._ Aoko wiped her tears furiously. _I didn't realize his stupid blue eyes are so important to me after all._

.o.

After the rain stopped, Aoko headed home, to be welcomed by a note pasted on her door.

 _'Thank you for everything. It's nice to have you around. By any chance, I hope to see you again some day.'_

 _-Kaito_

.

.

.

Aoko almost thought Neko was lost.

For the whole Sunday afternoon, Aoko had been searching for the crafty cat high and low in her house and around the neighbourhood. True, Neko was a _cat_ , and there were times when they were playful and would just disappear on you for a while before coming back for food. That was the problem. Two hours had passed since Neko's lunchtime and it was still nowhere to be found.

It was till she finally saw Neko lying on the pavement in a park that was five minutes away from her home, showing off its belly to a man that was squatting and playfully poking its tummy.

She wanted to call out for Neko, but a sudden realization dawned upon her that the cat was never this friendly to anyone, not even the landlady despite interacting with her for so long. She frowned, and that one reason she could only think of appeared in her mind.

Kuroba Kaito.

But she also feared for that disappointing day when she thought the man at the supermarket was him, to have him turned around and the eyes that were not the colour of blue staring at her. There was no open wound, no blood, but Aoko had no idea her chest would ache so badly that she truly cried. She didn't want to remember that terrible feeling ever again, and it was a lesson learnt to never jump to conclusion if she didn't want to break her own heart.

Tentatively, Aoko approached towards the man and her eyes instantly turned blurred on its own.

That jerk with black tousled hair.

Neko turned and laid on its tummy, creating a brief distraction to stop the man from being focused on the cat and glanced back.

Blue eyes. Aoko confirmed.

"Kuroba Kaito." She sniffed, still not able to believe her eyes. The said man who she yearned to see for so long, even desperately in her dreams, was right in front of her right now and the first thing she did was to curtly say his name.

"Yo."

Aoko tried to find her voice. "Y-You're back."

His eyes twinkled.

 _Three, two..._

His lip curled up into a smile. "Yeah. It's been long."

"A year." Aoko inputted

 _Nothing have changed._

She stood there, watching him playing and caressing Neko's fur with a grin plastered on his face. He commented how Neko grew fatter and continuously gave those weird cooing noises that Aoko couldn't help but roll her eyes to suppress a laugh. It was just like a year ago, seeing these two troublemakers playing around on the corridor...

Her smile faded.

"Are you having a break? When are you leaving?"

"Why?" He didn't turn to face her. "Jealous that I'm getting Neko's attention and couldn't wait for me to go?"

"That's five percent of the reason."

He peered at her over his shoulder with a smug look. "Should I be happy or sad that it's only five percent?"

"Up to you to decide."

Kaito returned to play with Neko's paw. "I'm not going back."

"Wait, what?" Aoko couldn't contain her shock. This was not what she expected to hear. "Why?"

"It wasn't what I wanted."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to be a cat."

Aoko had no idea what kind of medicine Kaito ate that day. She considered whacking his head for a moment to get him to think about what he was even saying but ended up crossing her arms and refusing the temptation to do so. Maybe she should just humor him and see how this conversation would go. It had always been like this after all.

"And eats fish everyday?"

Kaito grimaced. "Besides that."

She hid a snicker and nodded in agreement. "Well, it'll be nice to be a cat, if the owner is nice too."

"Self-complimentary, huh?"

"I have to give myself some credit."

"If I have a choice to choose, I'll definitely want to live my life as Neko's"

She scorned, shaking her head at the typical answer. "So you can be fat and lazy?"

"And spend all my 9 life with you too." Kaito didn't even let a second pass before saying his response out loud.

Aoko gaped at him unbelieving, her arms fell back to her side. "Did you just-"

"Did I what?" Kaito interjected innocently.

"A pick up line, really? Is that all you've learnt from Las Vegas?"

"I've learnt more than that."

She rolled her eyes. "How to dance with bikini babes?"

"Something even better."

Kaito stood up and turned to face her, his blue eyes leveled with Aoko's. When he was squatting down, she wasn't afraid of letting her feelings show. But now that his face was so close to hers, she had lost all her senses. Even breathing.

"I came to realize that I'm missing a certain person in my life after I left, and I have to admit that it was a rather annoying feeling that I can't get rid of no matter what I do."

Aoko's brain was no longer working. With his sharp gaze piercing right through hers, she really couldn't get her mind thinking straight. She parted her lips and the only word she could hoarsely say was "Neko?"

He looked utterly disappointed. "I didn't know Neko is a person."

"You've always treated Neko much more humanly than any human you came across." That was a fact.

"Fine. Let me rephrase my sentence clear enough." Kaito straightened his back and Aoko used this opportunity to breathe. "I think I'm in love with you, Nakamori Aoko."

Great, now all her breathing for the past twenty five years of her life was useless because all the air that Aoko stored in her body just left her mouth, maybe her soul included. If this was a dream, the part when Aoko wakes up might actually be her worst nightmare. But maybe it would be better to end this fast. The higher the hope, the greater the disappointment. As her hand reached out for the other arm, preparing to give a pinch, she was being pulled into Kaito's firm chest, her lips pressing against his.

Gradually, her hands slowly moved its way to his back.

Aoko could finally breathe.

Maybe this was truly the air she needed to get her heart beating all along.

end

* * *

A pretty rushed ending ugh, but still, thank you for reading. If you like it, do drop a review! Much appreciated :)  
Hope to see you guys around again.


End file.
